


Blinded by Truth

by Needle_In_A_NeedleStack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKF, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Always Keep Fighting, Awesome Castiel, Big Brother Dean, Blind Sam Winchester, Dogs, Eventual Romance, German Shepherd-Husky Mix, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Gabriel, Service Dogs, Slow Build, Sorry Not Sorry, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack/pseuds/Needle_In_A_NeedleStack
Summary: On the drive back to the bunker after a normal salt'n'burn case, the brothers stop in Colorado for a night. And shit hits the fan real fast. Demons grab them from the diner and torture them. Sam ends up in a coma and Dean is, honestly, a mess.I am really bad at summaries. I'm so sorry. This has a lot of feels.





	1. Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think because I'm not really sure about this one. If you all really like it then I might continue but heads up I re-wrote this first chapter almost fifteen(15) times before I felt anywhere near confident enough to post it.
> 
> Please comment!

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

A faint buzzing could be heard over the beeping of the machines. 

"What?" The man asked into the phone impatiently.

"Dean. I may have a lead on Kelly Kline. I am on my way to Ohio, where she was last—" Castiel was interrupted by Dean

"I don't care about Kelly Kline, Cas, Sam is hurt. Bad, like hospital bad. He's been in a coma and he hasn't woke up." Dean shouted into the phone. "I have no idea what the damage is and it's been three days, the doctor isn't sure what is causing it and he's not telling me a whole lot. I don't know what to do Cas, I just don't know what to do." Tears started streaming down Dean's face.

“Where are you?” Cas demanded.

“Colorado, we were passing through on our way back from a hunt and some demons saw us at a diner and got the jump on us. Cas… the doc said there was permanent damage, they don’t know what kind yet but they’re thinking eye damage because he was bleeding… gasp Cas, he was bleeding into his brain, really badly. The docs are surprised he’s alive after that.”

“Dean, I’ll be there as soon as possible. You need to be strong for Sam.” Cas said before he hung up leaving Dean to listen to the dial tone.

“I don’t know if I can…”

After a few moments of sitting listening to the beeping of the monitors that Sam was hooked up to, Dean leaned forward, left hand grabbing his right in a tight fist. 

“Chuck, if you can hear me, please, let my brother survive. Please you gotta help him outta this, he doesn’t deserve this. He has done so much for everyone and he just keeps getting the shitty cards. Please give him some good cards this time and fix him…”

“There’s not much I can do, Dean,” said Chuck from behind Dean, with sorrow in his voice. 

“Then what kind of God are you?!” Dean shouted.

“A merciful one, Dean. There are two ways this can go. Two choices for a member of Team Free Will. Not you, these are Sam’s choices. I am going to send a messenger to speak to him soon. Now he needs to heal.” Chuck stated. 

“Heal?” 

“Yes, heal. His soul is damaged, not from anything physical.”

“His soul ain’t damaged! He said the trials fixed him!” Dean objected.

“The trials partially healed his soul. The trials ‘cured’, if you will, the tainted part of his soul that was tortured by soulless Sam and the demon blood. The healing that he needs now is a lot more intensive than those.”

“Yeah? What does he need healed now?” Dean growled, angry that Sam had kept something else hidden. 

“Sam has been suffering from a severe form of depression. He has been since you sold your soul. He couldn’t tell you. John ingrained it into both of you to ignore feelings and push through.”

“Depression?” Dean asked.

“Yes, depression, it slowly eats away at the soul and is devastating to witness.”

“What are you going to do to help my brother?”

“Like I said earlier, Dean, I am going to send a messenger. You’ll know what I’m talking about when he gets here. And don’t worry about Kelly Kline. I’ll make sure that she is safe and the Nephilim is trained properly.” 

And with that, Chuck vanished.


	2. Misplaced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only being who had enough power to bring an archangel back was—

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. My life got really hectic. 
> 
> Hope you like it. Any medical facts I googled. And any dog facts, I googled.
> 
> Constructive Criticism is always a plus.

Gabriel woke in a living room, it was littered with empty whiskey bottles and packets of paper strewn about. He picked up a packet and read from it; _Sam was lying in a hospital bed. A continuous beep playing in the background keeping pace with his heart and breathing._

 

“What?” Gabriel breathed, looking around again and seeing a very disheveled man lying on the sofa.

 

“Um, hello?” Gabriel questioned. He slowly walked towards the man, and poked his shoulder.

 

The man lurched forward with a low scream. “AH! What, oh crap, did I fall asleep writing, again?!” dropping his head into his hands he let out a muffled moan.

 

“Uh, guy? Are you ok?” Gabriel asked, a little spooked by the sudden actions of the man.

 

“Gabriel? It’s really you! That’s good, I wasn’t sure if it would work.”

 

“Who are you? Would what work?”

 

“Bringing you back. It took a lot out of me. I brought you back for a reason though.”

 

“Who are you?!” Gabriel asked, confused, this man had the power to bring him back? The only being who had enough power to bring an archangel back was—

 

“Dad?!” Gabriel blurted.

 

“That took you longer than I thought it would.” God, disguised as Chuck, said.

 

“Dad, what the heck! Why did you just ditch? We needed you. _I_ needed you.” Gabriel shouted.

 

“Gabriel, I was guilty. I didn’t want to send Lucifer in the cage, and I didn’t want to have Michael look to me for direction after that. So I left before after Lucifer was in the cage. But Gabriel, I was always there for you, my son, you just never looked hard enough for me. But we are not here to sort out our familial issues. That can be another day. I brought you back because the Winchesters need your help.”

 

“And why should I help them? The last time I tried to help them it got me killed.” Gabriel snorted, “I don’t even know how long I’ve been dead.”

 

“Almost eight years. You’ve been in the void for almost eight years.” Chuck sighed, “Up until recently I didn’t have the power to pull you back into this world. Let me catch you up on recent events though.” Chuck touched a hand to Gabriel’s cheek and pushed the memories into the youngest archangel’s mind.

 

Gabriel watched as the Winchesters struggled and the world fell apart and came back together because of those boys. He felt a small sense of pride, being able to help them save the world.

 

“Gabriel, I brought you back to help the Winchesters, not save the world but save one of them from himself.” Chuck stated after Gabriel had combed through the memories.

 

“What do you mean 'save one of them from himself'," Gabriel inquired.

 

“Sam Winchester. What do you know of his mental health?”

 

“Last I saw he was fighting for hope, he was holding onto the last strings of happiness and forgiveness. His soul did not look well, dad.” Gabriel mused.

 

  
“I feared this. I am going to send you to him. He is blind. Dean will be there and will question you. Castiel is almost there. But you are there for Sam. You will tell me how he improves. And remind him that he is forgiven for all sins. No matter how big or small. I am also going to send a gift with you. He will need a seeing eye dog. This dog is special though, he is just a young pup but he is good for hunting, and is fully trained for any type of situation Sam may end up in.”

 

“Dad, why are you doing this for Sam?” Gabriel interjected.

 

“Because Sam has had faith, this entire time. And it is time he was given something good in his life for all of the bad that he has been through.” Chuck said, sounding exhausted.

 

Gabriel nodded, as if in agreement.

 

“You know Gabriel, this would be a good time to apologize and set some things straight between you and Sam.” Chuck smirked, before snapping his fingers.

 

* * *

 Gabriel blinked and found himself in a hospital room with a panting dog at his side.

 

“Gabriel?!” Dean yelled, shocked.

 

“Hey there Dean. How’s it hanging?” Gabriel asked, looking a little guilty.

 

“We thought you were dead! You were dead. Sam was upset for weeks.”

 

“Well I’m back now?” Gabriel said with more question then statement and a small shrug.

 

“How are you back?”

 

“Dear old daddy.”

 

“You’re the messenger!?” Dean exclaimed.

 

“Uh, yeah, that is kinda my title. Gabriel, Messenger of God, all that you know. I thought you knew this already. We meet years ago.”

 

“No, Chuck said he was going to send a messenger to help Sam. That’s why you’re here right?!” Dean asked.

 

“Yup, me and the dog.”

 

Both Dean and Gabriel looked at the dog that was sitting patiently next to Gabriel’s right foot.

 

“You sure that’s a dog? Looks more like a wolf.”

 

“It’s what dad chose. Said it would be good for Sam.”

 

“What’s good for me?” Sam whispered, throat sore for lack of use.

 

“Sammy!!” Dean crowed, “You’re awake!”  


“Why are the lights off?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Sam, and Gabriel talk. The dog is their for support.

_“Why are the lights off?”_

“Sam, the lights aren’t off….” Dean croaked. 

“Dean? Where are you? Where are we?” Sam whispered. “Why is it so dark?”

“Sam,” Gabriel spoke, “It’s not dark. It’s just after 2 in the afternoon.”

“It can’t be.” Sam denied, anxiety bubbling in his chest, “It’s dark and I can’t see anything so it has to be dark.”

“Sam…” Dean whispered, “I’m so sorry. I couldn’t protect you…”

BEEP BEEP BEEP

A nurse rushed in just as Sam’s heart rate monitor started wildly beeping. 

“Mr. Campbell? You need to take a deep breath for me.”

“Sam, Sam!” Gabriel rushed to Sam’s unoccupied side and put a calming hand on his left wrist, covering the IV tube, “Sam, listen. I know you’re freaking out but you need to listen to the nurse. They’re here to help you, ok?”

“Gabriel?” Sam rasped, “are you really here?”

“Yeah kiddo, I am.” Gabriel leaned over and whispered in Sam’s ear, “Dad brought me back just for you. And he got you a special present.”

“H-he brought you back?” Sam hiccuped through a deep breath.

“Yup. And I’m here to stay if that’s alright with you.” Sam rotated his arm and squeezed Gabriel’s wrist.

“Thank you.”

The nurse, Susan- going by her name tag- looked at Gabriel and whispered “I’m going to give him some anxiety medicine until the doctor can come and speak with you.” She looked at Dean, “Is he going to be alright?”

Gabriel looked at Dean and whispered “his significant other is on his way from Utah right now. He should be ok then. Until then is there any way he could get some anxiety medicine too? He needs it.”

“I’ll speak with the head doctor about it, but I should be able too.”

“Thank you.” Gabriel nodded at Susan and then looked back at Sam who had started to doze.

Gabriel watched as Nurse Susan walked down the hall to the nurse’s station and then turned and helped Dean into a chair.

 “Dean? Will you drink some water? I need you to call Castiel and see where he is.”

 “Gabriel? Will Sam forgive me?” Dean whispered out.

 “He has already forgiven you. You need to forgive yourself.”

The wolf-dog that Chuck had sent with Gabriel huffed from the foot of the hospital bed that Sam was asleep on.

“I forgot about the wolf.” Dean marveled, finally getting a good look at the creature.

The wolf-dog was huge, his shoulders coming up to Dean’s knee. And judging by the looks of him, he was only a puppy so he would only get bigger. Sam would finally get the puppy he always wanted.

 “Will the wolf help?” Dean hesitated. He wasn’t a big fan of dogs, let alone their wild ancestors.

 “Yes. Chuck already gave him the training and information he needed before we came. That’s why he is so well behaved.”

“But will he _help?_ ”

“The blindness is permanent. Chuck even said so. Not that he can’t fix it. But he won’t until some other things start getting better.”

“What does the mean?!” Dean demanded.

“It means that when Sam’s soul starts healing and he starts actually feeling better his eyes will slowly heal.”

“But what about hunting? What about the family business?” Dean snapped.

“You and Castiel can still hunt, Sam and I and the wolf can funnel cases and information to you.” Gabriel stated, “besides was hunting all Sam ever wanted to do?”

 “Of course it was!” Dean scoffed, “It’s the Family Business.”

 “Dean,” Sam hesitated, “Hunting was never what I wanted. I wanted to get out, remember?”

 “What?” Dean whispered.

 “That was why I left for Stanford, Dean. I wanted to get out.” Sam whispered, tilting his head forward, as if to look at his lap.

 “Sam, wanting to get out is ok. Hunting isn’t for everyone. This is your chance to figure out what you want. You can take your recovery time to think about doing something not hunting related _and_ you can still help your brother with his hunts if he wants. I am here to make sure you heal, body, mind, and soul. And Dean will help in whatever way he can.” Gabriel interjected, bodily stepping in between the brothers, the dog following and jumping up onto the hospital bed, laying across Sam’s legs as comfort.

 Dean slumped heavily into the chair he had occupied for the past several days. “Why didn’t you ever saying anything?”

 “I thought it would be obvious, me trying to leave to life, by going to a “normal” college.” Came a watery sarcastic reply.

 “Sammy, I would have let you go. You could have done anything.”

 “I could have. And now I’m going to find that dream that I had when I was younger and make it a reality.” Sam said with a sad smile. “But I’m also going to help you with your life because hunting is your life and you’re my _brother_ there’s no changing that. Besides, I think I want to teach now. I could work as a professor and then when you need help I can help find what you’re hunting. I may not be able to actually go with you now but I can make sure you are ready for whatever you hunt.”

 “We’ll get through this, Sam. We will.” Dean said, grabbing Sam’s hand and pulled him into a hug.

 “Yeah, Dean, we will. And now we’ve got a little extra help.” Sam said turning to where he thought Gabriel was. “Right, Gabriel?”

 “You got it, kiddo.”

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes through some feelings.

 

_THEN_

“Yeah, Dean, we will. And now we’ve got a little extra help.” Sam said turning to where he thought Gabriel was. “Right, Gabriel?”

“You got it, kiddo.”

_NOW- a few days later_

     “Gabriel?” Sam whispered, “What time is it?”

     “It’s almost two in the afternoon. What’s up, Sammo?”

     “I just, I can’t get used to it, you know?” Sam slowly moved his left-hand down Raynor’s back, the dog sitting across Sam’s lap as he lay in the hospital bed.

     “Get used to what Sam? Me? I know I’m fabulous.” Gabriel joked, grabbing Sam’s other hand and giving it a supportive squeeze.

     “well, that, I guess. But being blind. Are you sure you can’t heal it?”

     “Yeah, Sam. I’m sure. It looks like the blindness is a curse. Those demons really did a number on you.” Gabriel said solemnly; Gabriel had even asked Chuck to heal Sam, after the first day of watching the hunter stare blankly into space, and Chuck had said it was for the best that Sam get this chance to fully heal before being thrust back into the world.

     “Ok Gabriel.” Sam said, slowly removing his hand from Gabriel’s grip.

     “Sam.” Gabriel started, then stopped himself, Sam’s soul was darker. Ever since the hunter had woken up in the hospital his soul had slowly become darker and darker. Gabriel needed to do something, fast.

     “Let’s go get some fresh air, Sammy!” Gabriel exclaimed.

     “Gabriel, no, I’m tired and I’m not in the mood to sit in a wheelchair and go to the fake garden that the hospital has.” Sam argued.

     Nope, we’re not going anywhere near that disaster. What do you think about Iceland?”

     “Iceland?”

     “Yeah, island in the middle of the ocean, volcanos, good food, nice people. Iceland.”

     ‘ _I don’t really know why a blind person would go somewhere that they can’t see.’_

     “I won’t be able to see anything.”

     “You don’t always _have_ to see things to experience them. You can still smell, hear, and touch things, right? Let’s go. It’ll be fun!”

     “I don’t know why you’re doing this. You don’t have to sit with me all the time. I know I’m going to be a burden for the rest of my life, so why are you trying?”

     “Sam,” Gabriel’s grace hurt from Sam’s words and tone, “I will never think of you as a burden. _Dean_ will never thing of you as a burden.”

     “I will never think of you as a burden, Sam Winchester, you are my friend.” A gravelly voice behind Gabriel spoke up. Gabriel had felt Castiel enter the hospital room but didn’t say anything because he didn’t want Sam to freak out.

     Sam jumped slightly and Raynor huffed at the sudden movement but continued his snoring while he slept.

     “Castiel, when did you get here?”

     “I have been here for several moments, Sam. I would have been here sooner, but I was in Illinois.”

     Sam seemed to sink in on himself as Castiel spoke.

     “You didn’t have to come, Cas, I would have been fine with Dean and Gabriel.”

     “Sam, I came because you are my friend and I wanted to be here.” Cas said, and Sam felt Castiel step closer to the hospital bed.

     “Cas…” Sam whispered, voice cracking.

     “You are not a burden and we get that through your thick skull.” Gabriel said grabbing Sam’s hand again and bring it up to his chest, so Sam could feel the pulse of his grace.

     “You are never getting rid of us, Sam Winchester. We are here because you believed in us. Now let us believe in you.”


End file.
